rivals_of_aetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrastor
Wrastor is a character who dominates the air with lengthy combos. He performs strong attacks in the air instead of on the ground. Attributes Wrastor is an aerial rushdown character who must read opponent's DI to succeed. His moves have decent range and are fast, but his combos will end if a move is whiffed. Wrastor is extremely strong in the air. His Strong attacks are used in the air. Most of his moves hit opponents upwards. After moving opponents to the top of the screen with a combination of aerials, Wrastor can use hit Forward Strong, Up Strong, or Neutral Special as easy finishers. However, the opponent's DI must be read to decide which attack to use. Because of this, Wrastor players must be able to predict opponents and react quickly. Wrastor's ground attacks are all decent moves that are useful in different situations. Forward Tilt and Down Tilt can start combos. Up Tilt launches opponents far and has a sweetspot that spikes. Wrastor's Dash Attack will continue even if Wrastor falls off a ledge, so it can be used as an aerial move. Wrastor has very useful special moves. Forward Special is the basis for all of Wrastor's combos as it creates a slipstream that increases his overall speed. The slipstream allows Wrastor to dash dance and wavedash at high speeds to confuse opponents. Down Special is a mixup tool that can catch opponents rolling. Neutral Special is a both a good recovery tool and a powerful killing option. It is Wrastor's primary way of killing off the top as it carries opponents automatically. Wrastor's Up Special is his best option after a parry. The sweetspot semi-spikes opponents and will kill very early if the opponent DI's incorrectly. Overall, Wrastor's special moves are all important in his gameplay. The main weakness of Wrastor is his light weight. Wrastor gets killed earlier than any other character. Also, Wrastor's Strong Attacks have a lot of landing lag, so they cannot be used close to the ground. Strengths: * His aerial Strong Attacks let him unleash powerful moves almost anywhere * Wrastor has three midair jumps, making it easy to recover without the need of his up special and improving his air combo game. * Has a variety of kill moves including his Side and Up Strongs, Neutral Special near the top, Sweetspot Up Special, Down Strong offstage, and Up Tilt. * His aerials have decent range and create long combos * Side Special creates an air current, greatly improving Wrastor's movement speed on the ground and air. ** Side Special's low knockback can set up combos and even save teammates in Doubles. Weaknesses: * He is very light and easy to kill. * Strong attacks have high ending and landing lag. * Up special is extremely punishable if missed or parried. * Using Down Strong or Down Special offstage can result in a suicide. * Most of his kill moves need to be sweetspotted. * His projectile does virtually no knockback or damage and cannot be repeatedly used. This means Wrastor has to always try to rushdown opponents and cannot attack them from afar. Techniques: * Reverse Up Special - Press the opposite direction at the start of Up Special to reverse it. The hitbox will still hit opponents on the other side even though Wrastor will drift away from them. This techniques helps Wrastor recover after an offstage Up Special. * Kill combos - Hitting Down Strong or Down Special gives you enough time to hit your opponent with a Strong Attack or a sweetspot Up Special afterwards. * Crouch Cancel -'' A technique created and popularized by European player XRI100. The technique is performed by crouch cancelling an opponent's attack and then doing a quick sweetspot Up Special. * Create the air current slightly above the ground so Wrastor can gain its benefits on the ground and in the air. * Offstage Dash Attack - Dash attack will not stop at platforms. This can catch opponents by surprise and can be comboed into Side Strong sometimes. * Safe Air Current - To avoid the Clairen's force field or the possibility of the opponent parrying your Side Special, use Side Special facing away from the opponent. This will still create the air current, but the opponent will not be able to parry it and Clairen's force field will not be able to stop it. Gameplay In-Game Info: ''"Wrastor can jump 4 times, allowing him to stay in the air longer and get back on stage more easily. Wrastor can create a wind current with his Forward Special. He moves much faster while inside the current. Wrastor performs his strong attacks in the air instead of on the ground. He can charge them in place." Elemental Powers: * WINGED FLIGHT - Wrastor can jump 4 times, making him incredible at controlling the air and recovering from the toughest falls even when things look grim. * WIND CURRENT - Wrastor can create a Wind Current with his Forward Special, allowing him to move faster within it and chase his targets more effectively. * AERIAL ACE - Wrastor performs his charged Strong Attacks in the air instead of on the ground, a first for this genre. Wrastor has a moveset revolving around the air and he can swiftly approach from any position by generating an air current to rush down his opponents. His weight allows him to escape combos more easily than other characters, but it also makes him die much earlier. Getting a parry on Wrastor is very rewarding as it usually results in a kill. Moveset Costumes Wrastor 1.PNG Wrastor 2.PNG Wrastor 3.PNG Wrastor 4.PNG Wrastor 5.PNG Wrastor 6.PNG Special Costumes Wrastor Summer.PNG|Summer 2017 Costume Wrastor Spangled.PNG|Spangled Wrastor DLC Costume Wrastor Champion.PNG|RCS Champion Promo Costume Wrastor Abyss.PNG|Abyss Level 10 Costume Wrastor Early Access.PNG|Early Access Promo Costume Background Story "The youngest trainee in the history of the Air Academy, Wrastor has never lived by anyone's rules but his own. After graduating at the top of his class, he joined the Air Armada, the military force of Air Nation. Within a year, Wrastor became renowned not just in Air Nation but across Aether as a fierce and unpredictable figher. However, among his superiors, he is more infamous for his brashness and arrogance than for his daring deeds. Currently an Aerial Ace for the Air Armada, Wrastor is wrecking havoc among the Armada's enemies and generals alike." -Website In Lovers of Aether Wrastor is one of the twelve students available to romance at Aether High. He speaks in heavy slang and generally fills the "cool kid" archetype, thinking highly of himself and living in his own version of reality. Despite this, he's not very popular among the other students, and is frequently injured by them. The night before the game begins, he and Ranno confronted each other at the Ding Dong Tree. His path is completed by backing up his story when he calls Ranno out. In his locker, there are multiple photos of Bradshaw, one of which has a photo of himself attached to it, a torn portion of Bradshaw's scarf, and "B + W" inside a heart shape carved inside the door, very strongly suggesting that he holds romantic feelings for him. Trivia * Side special is usually refered to as "Slipstream". * Wrastor is the third character to be announced, along with Kragg. He represents the element of wind and is a falcon. * Before the January 2015 Alpha Release of Rivals of Aether, Wrastor had no end lag on his moves if you disabled strong hold from the player options menu on the Character Select Screen. * Wrastor's beak and leg colors, as well as the color of his goggles, stay the same between every default color variant that Wrastor has available. * Wrastor's dash attack is the only dash attack in the game that can slip from ledges and continue in the air. * Wrastor is the only character in the cast to have had voice acting, speaking in the April Fools’ 2019 trailer for Lovers of Aether. Category:Characters